


Decorations

by twisting_vine_x



Category: Free!
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Blushing, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rei!POV, cuteness, so freaking fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisting_vine_x/pseuds/twisting_vine_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://twisting-vine-x.tumblr.com/post/98876351616/alright-whew-boy-i-am-actually-going-to-do">31 Days Of Halloween challenge</a> on tumblr (prompts: Insects, Slime). This is basically just Reigisa decorating for Hallowe'en. :) </p>
<p>Summary: </p>
<p>
  <i>“You’re staring again, Rei-chan.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Nagisa’s smile is soft and sweet, and Rei is not going to blush, he’s not –</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Yeah, he’s definitely blushing.<i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decorations

Nagisa is practically bouncing off the walls.

It’s so cute Rei can damn near feel his teeth grind with it.

They’re decorating for Hallowe’en. Decorating Rei’s bedroom, of all places; because apparently Nagisa deems his room more important than decorating his own house, though Rei is pretty sure that’s going to happen, too. Hell, Nagisa would probably decorate the entire school, if the teachers would let him.

“You’re staring again, Rei-chan.”

Nagisa’s smile is soft and sweet, and Rei is  _not_ going to blush, he’s not –

Yeah, he’s definitely blushing.

“I just – you’re very… exuberant, about this. It’s –”

_Endearing as fuck. Adorable. Stupidly hot. How the hell are you so damn cute._

“It’s Hallowe’en, Rei-chan! And you’ve never decorated before, so. We need to do this right.”

“And that means littering my room with creepy little plastic insects?”

“Of course it does! Spiders, too. We definitely need some spiders.”

Just what he needs. To wake up in a room full of plastic spiders.

But with Nagisa beaming at him as he puts a big plastic beetle on top of his bookcase, it’s hard to give a damn. If anything can make Nagisa this happy – if decorating Rei’s room is something that matters this much to him – then Rei is damn well just going to let it happen. Nagisa could probably get away with just about anything, actually, if he keeps on smiling at Rei like that. Has already gotten away with smearing slimy stuff all over their pumpkins, even, after they had finished carving them; and though, yes, it  _had_ made the pumpkins look even more sinister, Rei still doesn’t want to know what the green goopy stuff was. It had been gross enough just to look at.

“You’re still staring, you know.”

Nagisa’s perched on the chair, leaning up to reach the top shelf; and he’s still smiling at Rei, in that horribly adorable way that makes Rei’s stomach fill with butterflies; and he only realizes how badly he’s blushing when Nagisa climbs back to the floor and crosses the room, to where Rei is sitting on the bed, and – wraps his arms around Rei, so that Rei’s head is resting against his chest.

Rei never wants to move again.

Presses his face harder into Nagisa’s chest as Nagisa tightens his grip, and presses a kiss into his hair, and –

“You’re just – really kind of ridiculous cute.”

And –

Had he actually said that?

He’d actually said –

“You’re the sweetest, Rei-chan. Thank you.”

Nagisa’s fingers are in his hair, gently sliding through it; and Rei feels it throughout his entire body. Closes his eyes and wraps his arms around Nagisa’s waist, as Nagisa kisses his hair again.

“I feel the same about you. You’re beautiful, Rei-chan.”

Fuck.

_Fuck_ .

Rei’s chest is aching and his cheeks are on fire and he’s going to fly apart. Takes a breath when Nagisa unwraps his arms, only to slide into Rei’s lap, balancing on his knee, and – kisses him, gently, on the cheek, before curling up against him, tucking his head in against his shoulder; and Rei wraps his arms around him and closes his eyes, his throat gone all tight and horribly itchy.

“So are y-you.”

Nagisa doesn’t say anything, but he doesn’t need to. Not with the way he sighs against Rei – sounds just so fucking  _happy_ – and melts against him, somehow curling even in closer; and Rei tightens his grip and presses his face into Nagisa’s hair, inhaling the familiar, calming scent of him.

The decorations can wait.

Right now, with Nagisa curled up against him, Rei is pretty sure he never wants to move again.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone fancies being [tumblr](http://twisting-vine-x.tumblr.com/) buddies, I'm always happy to make new friends. ♥
> 
> (Note: my blog will have major spoilers for the Attack on Titan manga; so if you'd like to be friends and avoid those, the tag to blacklist is, 'aot manga spoilers'.)


End file.
